Único
by DaeikoSou
Summary: El viento señero de aquel día en el que se conocieron jamás sería olvidado, porque él había llenado una parte de ella que pensó había desaparecido. [Esta viñeta participa en el reto #3 Crossover de la comunidad de DL en Discord]


**Disclaimer:** Tanto Diabolik Lovers como The Avengers no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta extraña historia.

 **Advertencias:** Evidente Ooc (fuera de personaje), angustia a todo dar, narración de dudosa calidad, pareja crack (Cordelia x Dr. Strange), entre otros!

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta viñeta participa en el reto #3 Crossover en la comunidad de DL de Discord.

El tiempo se encuentra ubicado en la película Avengers: Infinity war.

* * *

Todos tenían una tonalidad gris, un lado oscuro y otro radiante el cual la hija del rey demonio pensó había perdido y que su _ser_ se había convertido en el de una bestia atormentada y solitaria, llena de desgracias tras desgracias, desilusiones y desesperanza. Pero entonces un día en el que estaba sentada en el jardín repleto de rosas algo alejado de la mansión que sólo ha hacía sentir más vacía, fue vista, por primera vez, como alguien que no carecía de luz.

El círculo se cerró y un fuerte viento comenzó, haciendo que varios pétalos de rosas empezaran a volar con el, así como su largo cabello violeta y la capa de aquel hombre. Los segundos transcurrieron y parecieron horas eternas que sólo ellos podían comprender.

No la vio como la hija del rey demonio, no la vio como una mujer fácil de obtener, ni mucho menos por su exquisita sangre que podía definir como su propia maldición, no, él la miraba por lo que era, un ser que a pesar de ser sobrenatural, necesitaba ser llenada de un verdadero sentimiento.

Ella era el código que sólo él podía resolver.

Y él era ese algo que ella siempre había esperado, desde hace mucho tiempo. El pedazo de luz que le faltaba a su luna para estar llena. Entonces entiende, en ese momento, que todo era posible.

 _Debía de ser el destino._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Llevó sus dedos una vez más al ramo de rosas que se encontraba sobre la mesa de su sola habitación, tomó uno de los pétalos rojos y lo desprendió de la flor, para luego dejarlo caer sobre la mesa, a veces llegando al propio suelo. Llevaba alrededor de media hora haciendo lo mismo, como si el mundo se hubiese congelado para ella, tan diferente a lo que alguna vez había conocido.

Pero ese era el único lugar, su único momento posible.

El silencio llenaba las noches vacías, un tiempo que no existía porque aún no había llegado aquel que lo llenaría. Cordelia podía esperar toda su _vida_ de ser necesario, porque ella no respondía ante el tiempo, tras los años, seguiría luciendo tan hermosa como siempre para su amado.

Y no, por primera vez en su vida, no se trataba de Karl Heinz. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado su extraña obsesión por el rey vampiro que nunca le prestaba atención y sólo la utilizaba a su conveniencia. Solamente alguien podía llenar aquel enorme vacío, solo él podía amarla verdaderamente.

Doctor Strange se hacía llamar, el hechicero supremo de otra dimensión que era desconocida para la vampira. Un mundo en donde los súper héroes que tanto su hijo Ayato solía ver en los comics que ella misma le había confiscado por intervenir en sus estudios, existían; y sin embargo no podía llevarla allí, porque él lo sabía todo de su futuro, sabía lo que pasaría si iba con él, a la dimensión donde pertenecía.

Y su amado era demasiado bueno como para hacerla correr peligro, un peligro que a Cordelia no le importaba siempre que estuviera con él. Pero ella no es la que toma las decisiones, su vida siempre había estado decidida por el destino, o como lo quisieran llamar.

No sabía si el hechicero supremo era más poderoso que el rey vampiro; Karl tenía muchas habilidades que Cordelia desconocía y que por ende temía. Era la razón de porque no pedía que el Doctor Strange lo matase y así poder vivir juntos en paz, porque no le comentaba que su vida con él era aún más horrible de lo que pudiera imaginar. Cordelia temía de perder lo único que la hacía sentir _viva_ , que su corazón latiera y que hacía que su soledad desapareciera.

Cordelia retrocedió su mano tras sentir un leve pinchazo en su dedo, se había cortado con una de las espinas de sus hermosas rosas. Observó como de su dedo empezó a brotar aquel líquido rojo que muchos anhelaban y proclaman como la más deliciosa en el mundo, y teme, porque cada vez que su sangre brota algo malo había sucedido, sucedería o estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Teme que la razón de que su amado no haya llegado es que algo malo le había, le estaba o le pasaría.

—Pero aquí sigo, esperándote.

El líquido rojo llegó al suelo, tiñendo la blanca y fina alfombra de rojo como las rosas que habían caído, pero su sangre sería difícil de quitar.

 **[. . .]**

El mundo se acababa y sólo él sabía que era lo único que lo salvaría, la única alternativa, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, donde la mayoría de la humanidad acabaría muerta, incluido él, el hechicero supremo.

Sabía que Cordelia, su gran amor, no lo perdonaría por su decisión, que no perdonaría por haberla dejado embarcada. Desde que la conoció, el Doctor Strange supo cuando sería la última vez que la vería, y ese momento ya había pasado.

Porque pasara lo que pasara, dijese lo que dijese, el resultado sería el mismo, no sería perdonado. El mundo de Cordelia ya estaba lo suficientemente corrompido, y sin embargo, es el único lugar en dónde más viviría.

Strange quizá estaba siendo egoísta, decidiendo por Cordelia lo que era mejor para ella, lo mejor para ambos. Quizá, en otro universo paralelo ambos podrían estar juntos, pero no ahora.

En ese momento, él sólo podía pensar en una cosa, y era salvar a la humanidad.

»Aún así eres lo último en lo que pienso antes de desaparecer de este mundo…«

Se dijo así mismo antes de convertirse en cenizas y volara como los pétalos de las rosas de aquel día en el que la conoció.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola, hola! Bueno aquí les traigo algo que en realidad jamás pensé escribir ¿por qué? Sinceramente no soy de las que ve muchas películas, a pesar de que me gustan los super héroes y toda la cosa, las películas de marvel (además de las de spiderman) era algo que no había visto o colado a investigar tan a fondo, obviamente, debido al reto que me tocó, tuve que ver las películas the avengers y dr strange, además de investigar y preguntar a mis amigas acerca de este, me pareció un personaje muy interesante y la verdad, me terminó gustando más de lo que pensé. Pude ver y simpatizar con esta "pareja" me gustan los crossovers, sólo que no me aventuro mucho con ellos, algo que espero cambiar pronto porque hay muchas parejas y/o interacciones que llaman mi atención.

En fin, espero les haya gustado, puse mucho esfuerzo en esto a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo sjkajsk, si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer y espero nos legamos pronto!


End file.
